


That blessed arrangement

by Yuurei



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and angst thats my theme for today apparently, Got rid of my junk tags..., I dont know what I'm writing yet but I bet I wont need to change that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: A dream within a dream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	That blessed arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the world is too much (for us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910812) by [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei). 



> Yes that's totally the princess bride.

It's a half month her period is late before it registers that means something is wrong. It's another two weeks for confirmation and to work up the courage to admit they weren't as careful as they should have been. It's one day more it takes for him to propose to her. Another week before he's got a ring for her, a cheap thing he promises he'll replace one day when he can afford better.

It's a month more when they have a quiet church ceremony. A best man for him and a maid of honor for her. No extended family for either of them. It's three months now and her baby bump just barely shows. She could have hidden it easily with cloth but its there for all to see.

It's six months and she's already huge. Right on track actually but she's never done this before and it's all she can do to keep ahead of the clothing that keeps changing sizes. Says she can barely bend see her toes some days so he tells her they're adorable as always.

They're nine months down the line now and she's screaming and he's damn sure going to faint any minute now. She laughs at the pale faced look of him in between the waves of pain. Then, when it's over, that's when she cries and he really starts panicking.

It's ten months since the test that changed their life and their baby girl sleeps quietly in her crib in the corner. She so small and they haven't been comfortable leaving her out of their sight for the night yet in case she needs them. She's perfect. 

There's a mobile running over the crib, a soft voiceless tune rings out as a child's lullaby while it turns. There's a night light in the corner, a soft golden glow so they don't trip over themselves during a midnight feeding.

Everything's perfect, Darlin'. Like a damn fine dream. 

Maria smiles impishly at him. _"Like a dream is it,"_ she kisses him gently, a lingering press of lips, her loose hair brushing his face to make his eyes flutter closed, _"then why don't you wake up now, Frank?"_ She shoves him softly and the backs of his knees hit the bed. He falls back smiling at her and sits up--

He sits up to the empty motel room that's been his home these last couple days. There's no soft lighting except the sun that's made it past the window blinds. There's no music to drown out the world just the world coming alive with merry birds outside the window. It's time to wake up now.

It was only a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Menel, if you're reading this -- you told me to _write more_ for the fandom(s) this cannot be what you were expecting after the humor from last time😂 sorry, not sorry. (Maybe check out my DD fic too? Pretty please?)
> 
> \---
> 
> After writing _When the world is too much_ I decided I wanted Frank to dream as well. It fits sort of with his flashback dreams from the show but I wanted some happier dreams than the way his ended. No harsh breaths and racing pulse just a quiet morning and life goes on.
> 
> I purposefully pulled that fic up in another tab to pic apart how I wrote the ending just to match this fic along those lines. The ending of this was actually written before the majority of the fic.  
> (And hey there was a baby Lisa cameo!)


End file.
